A Private Lesson in Passionate Romance
by RiiiiiChan
Summary: Republic City has changed over the years, and so has the Korra and Tahno. Tahnorra One-Shot. [Contains: Lemon]


**Author's Note**: Hello guys this is a little or should I say LONG one-short Tahnorra lemon. Aha, don't blame me, I love this couple from LoK. Yes, I did make up the storyline about Republic City, but hey - go imagination! Please review! :D

* * *

"_How did this happen? Is this for real?_" Tahno asked himself as his mind blanked out for a second as his eyes just basked in the sight of the naked Avatar in his bed. He was naked too, but paused for a single second. That second brought back what had occurred before and led him to the point of engaging in an intimate activity.

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

It all started a few years ago, when Republic City was brought back to peace by the Avatar, Korra.  
That was the same time Tahno got his bending abilities back, he never had been more thankful to someone in his life when Korra healed him. That was when he began to develop his feelings toward her.  
She was strong, fierce, dominant warrior/bender that took nonsense from no one. She was impatient, but her impatience made everything cuter, especially when she ended up in failure.  
Tahno on the other hand was suave and patient. He was fierce, but more laid-back.  
His cocky attitude when he first met Korra in the noodle shop as she was on her _date_ with Bolin changed from the time Amon took his bending. He became less arrogant and friendlier. When his bending was returned he changed his demeanor once again. He was cocky, but not arrogant. It was a kind of cocky that was more teasing.  
Since that time, he and Korra had become closer friends, but there was always one piece of Tahno that wanted to push the limits of their friendship, but he couldn't, not when the Avatar had her boyfriend, Mako.

Tahno never really took much of an interest in Mako, before having his bending taken away, Tahno put himself above Mako.  
Now that it had been taken away and restored, he looked at Mako as an equal, but in some way – still a competition.  
Mako had the prize – **Korra**.  
It seemed like this for some time, until a few months after peace was restored to Republic City the powerful pro-bending couple broke up.  
It was a shock to fans and friends and even more so Tahno. He had his chance now, but he didn't take it, as the Avatar looked at him for friendship and consolation, which he was happy to give her.  
He continued to keep his feelings a secret, hoping it would be kept a secret forever, but it was no longer a secret – **not now, not ever**. Because an hour ago, as the second brings back the moments leading to the two being naked on his bed, the Avatar, Tahno, and the Avatar's friend (Tahno's acquaintances) met up for a dinner at the noodle shop.

Tahno rejected to eating and simply sat amongst the group as they ate. Korra joined him in not eating; she wasn't hungry anyways, so she took her seat next to him and began a conversation with him instead.  
Tahno's reputation as the _bad dude_ had simmered down; he was actually pretty open-minded and nicer once someone has established a sort of friendship with him. Once the event was over, Tahno had planned to walk home alone, but his plans were stopped as a certain water tribe girl stopped him just as the group broke apart outside of the shop.  
"Mind if I walk you home?" she asked innocently, he could not deny her; she was too cute for that.  
Even if he did deny her, she would walk him anyways, because Korra was just like that and Tahno liked it.

So the two began walking down the dark streets of Republic City, it appeared Tahno lived on the bad side.  
Korra looked around in a disgusted way, Tahno notice this and grabbed her hand and brought her close to him.  
"Want me to protect you, Uh-vatar?" He teased, a red blush spread upon her cheek, "I don't need your protection, I'm fine."  
She managed to push words out of her mouth as she turned her head away to look at the streets instead of Tahno's handsome face. His hand was relaxed in hers, it seemed as though Korra never let go, he would've teased her about this but he liked it. He liked her warm hand, holding his. Tahno gripped hers, it woke her up to the realization that she was still holding on.  
She blushed and looked away once again to look at the streets.  
"Hey Uh-vatar, I'm gonna show you something." He began pulling her onward, she hung on, "Tahno, where are you taking me?" she questioned as she was being tugged.  
"You'll see." He replied lastly.

_**- - x - - x - - x - - x**_

He took her to the flat roof of his apartment complex down the street. He showed her the view. She stood there, awestruck. From where she stood, right on the fenced concrete walls of the roof, she saw the dark dimly lighted streets where Tahno lived, and as her eyes looked onward, lights grew brighter until the brightest thing came into sight: the pro-bending arena.  
"Wow, Tahno. The view is lovely." She commented looking up at Tahno, who was standing beside her.  
He nodded at her, "I always take a look over here before going to bed."  
Tahno turned around and jumped off the concrete fenced wall; Korra followed him, and leaned against the wall. Tahno stood in front of her, facing her, "What's wrong Uh-vatar, not sleepy?" He leant forward with a teasing smile, but her face was serious.  
She took a deep breath in, Tahno pulled back, staring at her curiously with a risen eyebrow.  
"Tahno," she let out a sigh and looked at him, he saw a twinkle in her eye.  
"If I was to say over the last few years I've fallen madly, deeply, and undeniably in love with you… what would your response be?" Korra's cheeks burned red, her eyes were on him.  
His eyes, however, widened, his heart began beating fast, his blood got warmer, and his body got closer.  
Tahno's eyes then returned back to it's normal forms and squinted as he is lips got closer to Korra's.  
Their faces were so close, and he whispered, "My response would be: 'I've wanted to hear that for the longest time.'" before placing his lips upon hers.  
She closed her eyes and accepted his warm lips.

Right after the kiss, Tahno placed his hands upon her slim waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissing got more passionate. She pulled away, looking him straight in the eyes, "Take me for some 'Private Lessons', Tahno."  
With what she had said, Tahno picked her up bridal style and walked down from the roof top, onto his floor, and into his apartment.  
The moments were getting closer as he remembered placing Korra upon his bed, both of them stripping off their clothing during some more passionate kissing, she laid her head down upon the pillows "Go for it," she muttered with a pant.

**_- - x - - x - - x - - x_**

He snapped back to reality from that second of remembered everything that led up to this moment. She was still waiting for him. Tahno bent forward kissing her chin and neck; she let out sighs and moans as he ventured his lips down her slender stomach and onto her entrance, proceeding to kissing and licking it.  
All his actions with his mouth made her moan.  
He stopped seconds later, licking his lips, his finger then traveled into her entrance.  
Korra squeaked as Tahno kept pulling his finger and pushing it back in until he finally pulled out for the last time, licking his finger.  
She was ready.

Tahno positioned himself, placing her each leg to his side.  
"Korra, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this. I've been dreaming of this for the longest, but I don't want you to worry over this for the rest of your life." She shook her head, "Tahno, I've dreaming about this moment too. Just do it, I won't regret something I've needed for the longest." And so, he pushed himself into her entrance, slowly.  
He was big, it was pretty hard to believe at first, but Korra took it in, showing her satisfaction with moans. Within a matter of seconds he pushed far enough to break the Avatar's barrier, a tear of pain slid down Korra's cheek, but her moans encouraged Tahno to carry on even with some blood dripping out of her.  
This carried on for some time now and as his thrusts were getting faster and harder, he wonders why the usually dominant Avatar he was having his way with was being so submissive. He thought that by now she would already be on top of him, but no, Tahno was.  
Her moans were getting more rhythmic with his thrusts.  
But suddenly she stopped and flipped him over to his back, she sat upon his groin, "Sorry pretty-boy, it's my turn now."  
She panted after kissing his lips, he smirked, "_Go for it._"

Korra began kissing his stomach and moved lower until she reach his treasure, she grabbed it firmly, and licked it's head.  
He winced and moaned, she continued to putting it into her mouth. Tahno let out a loud moan and a few softer toned moans whilst she carried on sucking. Once she was done, she noticed his treasure went limp, and so they recharged for round two with a steamy kissing session.  
After about six minutes, his treasure stood up once again, long and hard.  
She positioned herself on it, and began pushing it deeper inside. His moans and her grunts filled the room, he allowed some of his liquids to spill in her, but saved for the rest for the end. If he was going to finish, **he wanted to be on top**.  
"Hold on," He muttered with a pant, he flipped her over onto her back, now he was in charge.  
"You've always been the dominant gal in this city, but right now, you're my subordinate." He licked her neck and then traveled to her voluminous breasts. "Arrrgh," she moaned. "Fine then," she panted, "Be the commander, and show me who's in charge."  
She managed to wink before moaning from all the mouth action he was giving her breast. Tahno did take charge; he spread her legs wide, and inserted himself. The usual thrusting began once again; the moans from Korra became louder, but remained in the apartment.

"Say my name," Tahno panted with each thrust.  
Korra attempted to but she managed to only "Ta- Ta….Ta-…" Tahno began pushing harder, as he was close to finally letting go.  
"I'm gonna shoot, argh." He sighed with exhaustion, and finally with one last push, his treasure let loose his liquids.  
At the exact same time Korra squeaked what Tahno had wanted to hear, "_**Tahno!**_"  
She had reached her orgasm and seconds later her liquids came out of her entrance. Their physical act was over and Tahno slumped and rested at her side. "So Uh-vatar? Did you like the change in power?" He teased with a smirk and moved his head upon the pillow to kiss her; she moved forward and met her lips with his.  
He brought her naked body to touch his with the wrapping of his arms. Her hands played with his hair on the back of his scalp, he pulled his lips away.  
"Tahno, honestly I never knew you were…_long_…I mean, you seemed more average." Korra confessed with a blush.  
Tahno chuckled, "Well I guess looks can deceiving, am I right, _Tight-Little-Korra_?" He smirked as she blushed at the name he had given her.  
"Shut up and go to sleep, pretty-boy." Korra leaned her head and placed it upon Tahno's toned chest.

Tahno watched the Avatar close her eyes slowly and eventually go to sleep.  
He brushed his hands gently through her hair, "Love you, Korra."  
He whispered before he himself fell asleep. The very next morning Korra and Tahno got back into their clothing from last night and drank tea together upon Tahno's couch and returned back to their everyday lives. For the week after they had engaged in intimate physical activity they acted as a couple would, holding hands in public, kissing quietly and eventually being caught doing so.  
Word got out, of course Korra's group of friends were the first to congratulate the new couple, but the start of another week came, Korra became distant from Tahno.  
He wondered and pondered why, but he never bothered to check on her, believing she had Avatar duties to fulfill – that was what he thought until three weeks later a knock came at his apartment door.

He answered the knocks; it was the one and only Avatar that had been avoiding him for three weeks. She wore an apologetic face, her eyes were tearing. Korra pushed herself into Tahno's body and began to cry.  
Tahno took her in his abode, closing the door of course and sitting on the couch, having her sit upon his lap as her eyes drained out more tears.  
"Korra, what's wrong?" He finally asked, "Tahno, I'm so sorry, I ruined your life." She muttered.  
He raised his eyebrow; more concern filled him, "How?" He asked.  
A silence filled the room until Korra finally wiped her cheek and looked up, into his eyes, "You're going to be a father." The words took a second for him to sync in and then a shocked face was given to Korra, she once again began to cry. But he wasn't angry, mad, sad, or disappointed.  
In fact, he was happy.  
He finally knew the reason for Korra distancing herself from him, not only did he solve that; he was now going to be a father.  
Tahno kissed Korra's forehead and pulled away showing a smile, "Then guess what, Uh-vatar, we're getting hitched."  
Korra's face glistened with happiness as she hugged him tightly.

Eventually Korra and Tahno broke the news to their friends, and the public heard of their reason for getting married. But it didn't bother them. Korra's parents had to take some time adjusting to their new son-in-law, but it worked out in the end. Korra also met Tahno's parents, swamp benders, they took an immediate liking to her.

Korra and Tahno got married, and moved into a new house together in Republic City. It was during the winter that Korra had given birth to a baby girl. Months after their first child's second birthday a baby boy was born. Another two years later another boy. After taking one look at his family, he can't help but be thankful for that one night of passionate love that brought him this far with his _Uh-vatar._

* * *

**The End._  
_**


End file.
